Morning walk
by shmiko princess
Summary: When Alice decides to go on one of her daily morning walks,she did not expect anything to happen. A short story i had to write for my English class. Fem! England


**A/N: This was a short story I had to do for mu English class; I hope you enjoy reading it.**

It was early in the morning as Alice walked through the empty park. Her golden locks were lifted by the soft breeze. The sound of her tapping shoes echoed in the darkness. She sat on a bench. She closed her eyes and listened to the sound of the howling wind and the rustling leaves of trees. She liked to go to Hyde Park in the mornings, it relaxed her.

Suddenly, she heard the sound of heavy footsteps in the distance and the sound of dragging metal.

Her eyes snapped open immediately. She didn't know who it was but something inside her told her to be on alert. The steps got closer and closer until the silhouette of a man began to appear holding something… she couldn't identify what the man was holding but what she was seeing said nothing more but, run.

She stood up slowly and began to walk away from the sound of footsteps. She quickened her pace as she noticed; the footsteps had sped up since he had come into view.

She didn't know what to do, run, scream, hide?

She could do all three things but she doubted anyone would hear her screams no matter how loudly she screamed.

Before she knew it she was already running through the park, the person behind her was chasing her. Her heart was racing, her throat and lungs were burning.

Adrenaline flowed through her body.

She followed the path into the children's play area. Luckily her petite body allowed her to squeeze through tiny places. She had always hated her stature but now she was very grateful.

She squeezed through a tight space between the gate and the wall to the children's play area before running out of sight. The man let out a growl as he found himself with no other option but to climb over the gate.

Alice removed her shoes as quietly and quickly as she could master. Running in stilettos would mean she's end up with a broken or twisted ankle. She threw them into some bushes; fortunately they landed on the soil.

She knew the perfect hiding spot in the woman's bathroom. She knew the place better than anyone and she knew there was a door in the ceiling that lead to the roof which not many people knew about.

She sprinted over to the woman's bathroom and hurried inside shutting the door behind her; she could hear the man struggling to get over the gate.

Luckily his struggling would save her some time. There was a loud thud of metal hitting the ground before she heard the man cursing. She had to hurry.

The darkness made it almost impossible to walk around; she couldn't turn on the lights. It would give her hiding spot away. She placed hands on what she thought was the wall beside the stalls and began to count the number of stalls she had passed.

Her hand touched something moist on the fifth stall, she hopes it was only water but in public toilets you never know, she wiped it on her jacket.

She heard the metal from the monkey bars being hit hard. The monkey bars were beside the bathroom!

Fuck! She thought to herself, she only had a matter of minutes.

There was a window in front of her; she hadn't noticed it was there until the man spoke.

"Come out! I know you're hiding here somewhere" is hoarse voice called behind her.

Alice panicked. The man sounded crazed and she was here all alone. Nothing would stop that man from trying to kill her.

She ducked and crawled into the fourth stall through the gap under the door. She quickly got on top of the toilet seat to hide her feet, she had only minutes to get that trapdoor open before the man came into the bathroom.

She got up unsteadily and somehow managed to steady herself before she began to feel for the trapdoor on the roof.

Suddenly the bathroom door slammed open, she panicked and couldn't maintain her balance causing her to slip. She landed on the floor with a loud thud.

She saw the man's shadow in front of the stall. He kicked the door open and smiled darkly at her.

She tried to scream but nothing came out. The man raised his weapon and suddenly everything seemed to go in slow motion as the weapon slowly cam down at full force.

She felt a sharp pain go through her body as it pierced through her flesh.

-o-o-o-

Alice woke up screaming. It took a few minutes to calm down and try to work out where she was.

She was in her bedroom.

Sweat trickled down her face as she sat up. She panicked and ran her hands over her chest and stomach where she felt the pain, to check for any wounds, nothing. She let out a relieve laugh.

It was just a dream.

She looked over to her clock which showed it was 7:00am. She couldn't go back to sleep after that dream. She got up and made her way into the kitchen where her boyfriend Alfred was making breakfast. However something was wrong.

Alfred was unusually quiet and his eyes were red and puffy as if he had been crying non-stop.

Alice then noticed something laid open In the middle of the dining table. The newspaper was opened and the only thing that caught her attention was the headlines:

"**Serial Killer strikes again: woman murdered in Hyde Park."**

**A/N: Please review? Thank you. **


End file.
